


Kinktober 2019

by AlexiaNite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Costumes, Daddy Kink, F/F, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Kinktober 2019, Leather, M/M, Modern MadaTobi, Rimming, Spanking, Tights, formal wear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Kinktober 2019. Each chapter covers three prompts. Basically, a month of smut condensed to ten chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at Kinktober. I don't know if all of it will be done by the end of the month, but that's my hope. Each chapter covers three day's worth of prompts. I will list the prompts (kinks) at the start of each chapter. Enjoy!

1- Spanking, rimming, knife play (kunai)

Kakashi tried not to moan as his lover brought his hand down across his ass again. His backside was burning and he loved every second of it. He heard Iruka chuckle behind him. “Someone is so needy today. I love those little sounds you make. Let’s see if I can make you scream.” If he hadn’t been bound, he would have grabbed his naughty sensei and fucked him senseless, but tonight he wasn’t in control. Tonight, he was Iruka’s plaything.

He expected another smack but was surprised when he felt cold metal press against his heated flesh. “Didn’t anyone tell you kunai are dangerous, sensei?”

He gasped as Iruka grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. “Did anyone tell you to speak?” He shook his head, wanting to beg for forgiveness, but he knew speaking out of turn would get him punished. “Kunai are indeed dangerous, so I wouldn’t move too much if I were you.” He felt the metal press against his skin just hard enough to leave a mark. The edge was blunt but still could mark his skin. He whimpered softly as Iruka continued to drag the kunai across his back. “There. That’s better and you did so well. I think you earned a treat.”

Before he made the mistake of asking what prize he’d earned he felt Iruka grab his ass with both hands. His fingers dug into the abused flesh making Kakashi cry out his name. “My name sounds so good on your lips.” The bed shifted behind him and he felt Iruka press against him. He trailed soft kisses down his back and over his ass. There he switched from kissing to drawing wet lines with his tongue, each inching closer to where Kakashi truly wanted his mouth.

This was what he had been waiting for. He would never admit it out loud, but he fantasized about this part. He choked back a sob as Iruka’s tongue brushed over his hole. His toes curled as he fought not to beg, plead, anything to get his lover to fuck him with his tongue. Finally, his love stopped his slow teasing and plunged his tongue into him. Kakashi was embarrassed by how quickly he came after that, but it was so worth it. 

The next morning he was sore but so very content. It wasn’t until he was leaving the bathroom that he remembered that Iruka had carved something into his back. He twisted around so he could see it in the mirror. He burst out laughing as he took in the sight of ‘Iruka’s bitch’ carved into his skin. It would fade in a week or so, but he would wear the words with pride until then. After all, Iruka was the only one he trusted enough to do these things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	2. Chapter 2

2-Daddy, bondage, blow jobs

Tobirama knew Madara was in a foul mood the second he stepped into their house. Anger was pouring off of him in waves. He found his husband fuming in their bedroom, glaring at a wall. “If you stare at it any harder, you might destroy it,” he said dryly. 

“Better the wall than my father. He spent half of the clan meeting insulting ‘my poor choice in a mate’. Apparently, it’s fine that I’m gay, but not that I married a Senju. You’d think he’d get over it.” Madara let out a frustrated grunt.

“We knew I would never win your father over and his opinion of me matters little. The other Uchiha already look up to you as their clan head. His time is over, Madara, and he knows it.” He crossed the room and buried a hand in his love’s dark locks. “Can I make it better?”

The Uchiha whimpered softly. “Maybe. I don’t know if I’m done being angry yet.” It was such a typical answer for him that Tobirama nearly rolled his eyes. As he started to withdraw his hand from Madara’s hair, his love grabbed his wrist. “On second thought, I do want to forget about all of it.” Now, that was the answer he’d been hoping for.

“Let me make you feel better. Go get my bag from the closet like a good boy.” He removed his armor slowly, watching Madara from the corner of his eye. He could already see the change in him as if a weight had been lifted off of him. The Uchiha wasted little time retrieving the bag and stripping down to his just his pants. 

“I did what you asked,” Madara said trying not to sound too excited. Tobirama pinned him with a hard stare, causing the man to duck his head. “Daddy,” he added blushing. Nearly two years had passed since he’d accidentally called him daddy in bed one night. It had delighted him and he loved hearing Madara say it and it helped that it still made him blush.

Tobirama watched his face as he approached. Madara looked tired, which given his day was expected, but there was lust that lurked just beneath the surface. He tried to pretend he did this for Tobirama, but they both knew the truth. The Senju emptied the bag of rope onto their bed, inspecting them. He’d had a rough day, so something nice against his skin. He beckoned his husband closer so he could start to wrap the rope around his naked torso.

Madara shivered as the rope began to dig into his skin. He loved seeing him come undone like this. Bondage had been a bit of an experiment for them, but the Uchiha had begun to ask for it more frequently. Tobirama suspected he liked giving up control for a while. This was his chance to set aside everything dragging him down. “Daddy?” He asked hesitantly, making Tobirama pause. “Am I good?”

He smiled at his love. “You are very good.” He placed a soft kiss against his chest. “Let me take care of you tonight.” He pulled the rope taut against his flesh, making Madara moan. “You make such lovely sounds for me. Now, clasp your arms behind your back.” He wouldn’t be able to stay bond as long as he could in other ties, but he knew Madara loved this one. Something about his arms being bound behind him brought him great enjoyment and Tobirama was happy to indulge him.

The blue rope looked good against his skin. Madara had scoffed at the color choice when they first got it, but it was one of his favorites now. He checked his work over to make sure his love was bound properly and safely. “Tell me if it starts to get uncomfortable or if your arms start going numb.” They had done this dozens of times, but Tobirama still issued the warning every time.

“Yes, daddy,” Madara responded obediently. He surprised him by kneeling in front of him. “I want to do something for you since you are so good to me.” Tobirama raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. His husband pressed his face against his thigh, rubbing his cheek across the fabric. “I want you to feel good too.”

“Ah,” he said, finally understanding. “You wish to perform oral sex.”

Madara groaned at him. “Don’t say it like that,” he practically hissed. 

Tobirama chuckled at him. “You love it and you know it.” If that is what his love wanted then who was he to deny him? He undid the ties on his pants, pushing them down to free his half-hard cock. Madara wasted no time taking him into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as his oh so skilled husband pushed him closer and closer to orgasm. He buried his hands in his messy mane of hair as he fought not to come. No, he wanted to draw this out a bit more, maybe take his love after he undid his bindings. Madara seemed to have other plans.

Tobirama shuddered as he came in his mouth. “You’re too good at that,” he finally said when he’d come down from his post-orgasm high. “Now, I have to wait longer to take you.”

“Worth it.” Madara sighed happily, pressed against his leg. “Can I stay like this a bit longer? I don’t want to be freed yet.”

“Of course, my love. Take your time and enjoy it.” He ran his fingers through his thick hair. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Daddy has you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leather, tights, costumes

Ino adjusted her leather bustier for the millionth night that night. When Sakura had suggested they dress up as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn for Halloween she didn’t realize how uncomfortable her outfit would be. She had lost Sakura ages ago in the crowded house, but her girlfriend’s drunken giggles led her right to her. She was splayed across Naruto and Sasuke’s lap being her lovable obnoxious self. “There’s my Ivy,” she half sang as Ino approached.

“And there’s my drunken Harley.” She pulled Sakura to her feet. “I’m sure our friends would appreciate you not using them as seating.”

“I was helping. They have been dancing around each other all night. I had to sit on them to make them spend some time together. If they would just get over themselves and fuck I wouldn’t have to take such drastic methods.” She threw the two of them a look over her shoulder.

Ino had to hold back her laughter as she took in the horrified looks on their faces. They both started to deny their obvious lust for each other. She just rolled her eyes at them. “Well, I think I need to get my Harley home. Have fun you two!” She draped her arm over Sakura’s shoulders and steered her out of the room. They shared a look as they walked, sharing a laugh at the guys’ expense. “So how much have you actually had to drink?”

Sakura snorted. “Can’t get anything by you. I had a beer and one shot. I’m pretty much sober, but I figured they would let me get away with more if they thought I was drunk.”

She shook her head at Sakura’s antics. “I was worried for a minute there that I was going to have to deal with sick Sakura, but I realized you weren’t drunk as soon as you started harassing those two.” She shivered as they stepped out into the cool Autumn night. “I should’ve worn something warmer.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” her girlfriend purred in her ear. “I was serious about them needing to just fuck. They need to work through all that weird sexual tension between them. It worked for us.”

“Oh gee thanks, Sakura.” Ino fished her car keys out from her bustier. They had been stabbing her all night, but she had forgotten her little purse, so shoving them there had been her only option. “Get in the car, forehead.” 

Sakura flipped her off before sliding into the passenger’s seat. She smiled to herself as she walked around to the driver’s side. “I love you too, babe,” she told her as she buckled up. 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that, Ino. It’s just we were like them once and them we hate fucked at school that one time and boom. Now, you’re wifey material and I wouldn’t change a thing about our relationship. So if they would just do it already they would be happier.” 

Ino made a face at her. “Can we stop talking about Sasuke and Naruto fucking? I’d rather not have that image seared into my brain tonight. Not when I have my hot girlfriend in tight ass pants to ravish when we get home.”

Sakura perked up at that. “Fine. We can talk about whatever you want.” She ran her hand up Ino’s leg, stroking her inner thigh. “But first can we talk about how good your ass looks in those tights and skirt? The entire time you were talking to Gaara all I could think about was finding someplace where we could sneak off to so I could have my way with you.”

“Fuck, Sakura.” She gripped her steering wheel hard, trying to stay focused. “Don’t say shit like that when I’m driving.” Her girlfriend just laughed and settled back in her seat. She had that look on her face that meant she was up to no good. It was a look Ino both loved and feared. Once they got home, she knew she was in for something.

The drive home passed quickly and Sakura practically sprinted towards their apartment once Ino pulled into their parking spot. She raised an eyebrow at her love’s antics and trailed after her. The apartment was still dark when she stepped inside. “Sakura, why didn’t you turn the lights on?” Mischievous laughter floated in from the next room. She rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her. “Where are you?” She asked as she stepped into their living room. Her eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark yet, so Sakura was able to catch her off guard.

Ino yelped as her girlfriend surprised her by pushing her onto the couch. The pink whirlwind was on her in a second, claiming her mouth with her mouth. She moaned, reaching up to bury her hand in her hair. “You shouldn’t push people in the dark,” she said breathlessly. “It’s dangerous.”

“Hmm, maybe you should punish me then?” Sakura purred in her ear. Before she could pull together a coherent thought and respond, she slid down Ino’s body and knelt between her legs. “Though I think I should torment you for teasing me all night.” Soft hands slid up her tight covered thighs. “These are in my way.” Ino started to shift her hips so Sakura could pull them down, but instead, she heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping.

“Sakura! What the fuck?” Her girlfriend just snorted at her outrage and placed a kiss on the flesh she had exposed. “Those weren’t cheap,” Ino grumbled, earning her another laugh as Sakura peppered her thighs with hot kisses. Ino grabbed a handful of her pink hair and gripped it tightly, wrenching her head back. “You pretend to be Harley Quinn for one night and now you’re being naughty. I’m going to see if I can get your ass to match your hair.”

“Promises, promises.” Sakura pushed herself up suddenly to steal a kiss. “You have to catch me first.” She shoved Ino back against the couch and made a break for their bedroom. Ino grinned in the darkness waiting a moment before chasing after her. Maybe Sakura was right about the whole Sasuke and Naruto thing. It had worked out well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate fucking, formal wear, biting (MadaTobi)

Madara tossed back another drink as he glared across the room. Since he’d taken over as head of Uchiha Inc., he had been to dozens of these parties and he hated every second of it. One, he hated wearing a tuxedo. There was no fucking reason these events had to be so formal. Two, the Senju were always there. Over the years, he had developed a healthy respect for Senju Hashirama, but his brother was another story. He was in a particularly foul mood after finding out the younger Senju was trying to buy out a small side business Izuna had started a few years back. Negotiations were quickly deteriorating as Tobirama pushed for a hostile takeover. 

His angry gaze landed on the bastard, who was chatting with a chairman from some company he only half-remembered. Alcohol fulled his rage so when Tobirama broke away from the man and left the room, Madara was right behind him. The bathrooms in this place were disgustingly fancy he thought as he pushed the door open to harass the Senju. Tobirama gave him a cold look as he approached. “Uchiha-san, what a wonderful coincidence. I was just speaking about your brother’s company.”

“Fuck you, Senju. Whatever issue you have with my family and our company, leave Izuna out of it.” He half growled as he stormed over to him. “My brother has never done anything to you to deserve this bullshit you’re putting him through.” He jabbed his finger into the other man’s chest. “You need to back off.”

Tobirama’s face betrayed nothing and that irritated him even more. “Your brother is standing in the way of progress. I could do so much more with his company, but he is as stubborn as you. His shareholders see it, which is why I am moving forward with the acquisition.” He sounded almost bored with the entire conversation.

Madara grabbed the front of his jacket, jerking him closer. “My brother built that company with his bare hands. Who the fuck do you think you are to just walk in and take it away? What do you want to leave him alone? What will it take for you to back down?”

Tobirama seemed to consider it for a moment. “There is nothing you have that I want.” The Uchiha nearly lost it at that point, especially when the bastard smirked at him. “What’s wrong, Uchiha-san? Cat got your tongue?”

If asked later, not that he would EVER tell a living soul what happened next, he would deny that lust-fueled his next decision. No, he had just wanted to fuck with the uppity prick a bit. “No, you do.” Tobirama looked confused for half a second until Madara’s mouth was pressed against his. True to his word, he slipped his tongue into his rival’s mouth. The Senju made a soft noise of protest and Madara thought he’d won this round, no matter how odd it was, but then Tobirama pressed against him and everything changed.

Senju Tobirama was kissing him back and Madara could feel how very happy his body was with the kissing. Fuck, that had backfired spectacularly. He broke the kiss and stared at the very angry face of his rival. He tried to take a step back and regain some of his dignity, but Tobirama refused to let him go. “You don’t get out of this so easily, Uchiha-san. You don’t get to kiss me and just run away.” He bit out each word and Madara couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard such rage in the man’s voice.

Things spiraled out of control when the Senju pushed him back towards one of the spacious stalls. He knew what was happening, but for the life of him, he couldn’t stop his body from going with him. He found himself pressed against a wall, Tobirama’s hot mouth pressed against him. Both of them were breathing heavily as they kissed every inch of exposed flesh they could find. Madara was out of his mind with want when the Senju spun him around and pressed him against the cold bathroom wall.

It was embarrassing how he ground himself against Tobirama’s hand as he slowly pressed two spit slickened fingers into him. Surely those needy little sounds weren’t coming from him as he let himself be worked open by a man he hated. “Finally speechless, Uchiha-san?”

“Fuck you,” he growled at him, but it ended in a moan as those skilled fingers brushed against his prostate. “If we’re going to do this, then fucking do it already.”

“Such language.” Tobirama pressed against him. “I should have fucked that dirty mouth of yours.” Any reply he could have managed flew out the window when the Senju pressed into him. His insults turned into begging as his rival slowly rocked his hips forward. He took it slow, giving him time to adjust, before thrusting into him fully. This drew a string of course words from Madara as he ground down against Tobirama. 

The Uchiha had been fucked before, but never had a lover taken him apart so thoroughly. He nearly lost it when Tobirama grabbed a handful of his thick hair, gripping it tightly. It made him groan with pleasure and arch his back. “I should have known you’d enjoy this. I should have fucked you years ago.” The angry words were whispered against his exposed throat.

“Do you ever shut up, Senju?” He yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain as teeth sank into the soft skin of his throat. It was going to leave a mark, but fuck if he cared at that moment. Tobirama fucked him hard, in a way that was difficult to find, and he loved every minute of it. He practically screamed the man’s name as he came. He slumped against the wall as Tobirama came as well.

They stood like that for several moments as they tried to catch their breath. The Senju’s come was starting to run down his legs and he was covered in several bite marks. The reality of where they were and who had just fucked him came crashing down. The soft sound of a zipper being pulled up brought him back fully. He had just let Senju Tobirama fuck him in a bathroom at a work event. He tensed up when he felt the man step behind him again and was surprised when he gently cleaned him up. “This changes nothing, Uchiha-san. I’m still taking over your brother’s company.”

“Go to hell,” was the only angry retort he could think of as he pulled his pants up and tried to regain his sense of dignity.

“Thanks, but I’ve already fucked the devil once today. I don’t want an extended trip. Have a good evening.” With that, the Senju gracefully exited the stall and left a confused, mentally broken Madara in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
